


Shopping

by BookofOdym



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Len and Cisco go clothes shopping together.





	Shopping

They had only been together for a few months when Len first moved in with Cisco. He wouldn't have moved in without a good reason, it wasn't that the relationship wasn't serious, but they weren't exactly able to be public with it. Team Flash would definitely not approve. 

So Cisco was pretty surprised when the villain showed up one morning, with nothing on his back. 

"Uh," he said intelligently, then shaking his head, he corrected himself, "Look, if this is gonna be you kidnapping me so that you can get Barry's attention, I really don't want to deal with that this morning." 

Cold looked hurt or at least pretended to. Probably pretended, he had a thick skin. "Is that any way to talk to your loving boyfriend?" He asked, putting on hand over his heart. 

Cisco rolled his eyes, hoping the older man would get to the point soon. 

"Anyway," Len drawled, "I need somewhere to stay for a few days." 

Cisco narrowed his eyes. "If you're in trouble with the police..." He started. 

"Nothing like that..." Cold said, refusing to elaborate, which was fine, it just meant that Cisco wouldn't be able to help him. The silent treatment worked. After only a minute of his boyfriend standing there with his arms crossed, Len relented with a sigh. "Mick burned down the safe house." 

Well, that... made sense. Wait. Cisco's image of Heatwave holding the gun was probably wrong. "Where's Rory staying then?" 

Len regarded him for a moment, and with a sinking feeling, Cisco realized that despite all the months of dating, his boyfriend still didn't think of him as genuinely trustworthy. Then: "Barry." Snart said blandly. 

Oh. "Wait, wait wait... hold on just a second. Are you saying that-?" 

His boyfriend pushed past him, entering his apartment. 

* * *

"You're telling me that you didn't save any of your clothes?!" Cisco couldn't believe it, he was rifling through his closet, trying to find anything that could possibly fit Len. The other man, trying to be helpful, had tugged one over his head, but it looked like a tank top on him, and they were probably going to have to cut it off. 

"The money was more important," Cold said, somehow mustering too much dignity for a man wearing a Sailor Moon shirt that was about five sizes too small for him. "Why do you even own this?" 

"One," Cisco held up a finger, "I had an ex-girlfriend who liked it, and two: is that the money that you got in the bank robbery the other week, because, really you could have left that. It's not like you're going to not steal more."

* * *

In the end, they had had to go clothes shopping together, and, to Cisco's horror, Snart had dragged him directly to the most expensive shop on the street. Apparently, he couldn't live without his designer parkas or whatever. 

Cisco made a weak noise when they went in, he could swear that the second he walked through the door, the first item that he saw was one with a four-digit price tag, and as Cisco scanned the store, he could see several more. There was no way that Cisco could possibly pay for anything in here, Len had definitely said that he'd saved all of the money in his safe house, right? 

Cisco shot the older man a nervous look, but Len didn't seem to notice, he just went through the store, confidently pulling items off of rails. He got a lot of shirts, a few sweaters, even though it was summer, and even picked up some scarfs. A lot of the items that he chose were dark blue, which Cisco was guessing was Cold's favorite color (shouldn't a guy know his boyfriend's favorite color? Cisco had thought so, but Snart was secretive about a lot). Len had soon amassed an extensive collection of clothing. 

Out of nowhere, a shirt was pressed right up against Cisco's chest. Leonard gave a thoughtful hum. "It could work," he said, after several moments of admiring Cisco's chest, "follow me." 

"I thought that we were just getting clothes for you today," Cisco said, although he followed Cold into the changing room nonetheless. 

"Yes," Cold said, he shut the door of the changing room behind them, and stared at Cisco expectantly. It took far too long for Cisco to realize that he was supposed to remove his t-shirt, and his cheeks grew hot when he finally pulled it over his head. "But I want to take you out for dinner tonight." 

Cisco was speechless as the criminal's cool fingers brushed up against his chest as the other man did the expensive shirt up for him. Well, he thought, it was more like he couldn't speak without embarrassing himself. He felt like his brain was melting out of his ears and forming a puddle on the floor. Finally, he managed a weak: "But you know burgers would be fine, right?" 


End file.
